Quietest Day Ever
| image = PnF Ninjas.jpg | caption = | season = 3 | production = 3xx | broadcast = 152 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Jay Lender | us = March 30, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "The Doonkleberry Imperative" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After Mom asks the kids to keep quiet while she prepares for her online knitting test, Phineas and Ferb create ninja outfits designed to hide the wearer from anyone who is not wearing them. Meanwhile, Candace becomes increasingly frustrated after she can’t find the boys and bust them. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the De-Handsome-Inator. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and their friends are playing a "robot attack" game with Buford's robot suit, but he trips over a lamp. Linda tells Candace that she wants everyone to be quiet while she is taking her online knitting test, and is leaving Candace in charge. Candace tells the boys to be "quiet and invisible", giving Phineas the idea to make ninja suits. Major Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been drawing ugly pictures onto handsome men on magazine covers, including one of Major Monogram, and is probably plotting something. After Perry leaves, Monogram begins to cry and ask why Doofenshmirtz did this to his photo. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry gets trapped in a giant apple. Doofenshmirtz says that the men on magazine covers are "mocking him", so he invented the De-Hadsome-Inator to make them hideous. Perry somehow escapes and attacks Doofenshmirtz, who tries to swat him with the magazine. He hits the switch on the inator, changing the setting to handsome, and it zaps him. He doesn't know he is handsome, so just leaves to get dinner with Perry. Phineas, Ferb and their freinds have their ninja suits on, and when Candace walks out, they activate them, and the suits hide themselves from Candace. In the living room, Candace can't see them, but can still feel their presence, so she looks around for them. Phineas, still avoiding her, tells her to put on her suit, and she can see them, so Candace goes to do so. Everyone is giving Doofenshmirtz things and helping him, and all the girls like him. At dinner, the waiters give Doofenshmirtz and Perry whatever they want, and someone takes a picture of Doofenshmirtz. He sees the framed picture and thinks it got mixed up, but then Perry shows him a mirror. As they were leaving the diner, Doofenshmirtz was complaining about disliking everything, though he was handsome. Then, he explains to Perry how handsome people are given whatever the want, when or wherever they want it. Just then, a woman offers to give her baby to Doofenshmirtz, claiming it likes him more than her. Quickly, Doofenshmirtz refuses to accept the baby. Back at home, Candace was wearing her ninja suit and tries to show her mom, but she was still busy taking her knitting test. Each time Linda turned around to see what Candace was going on about, the costume caused her to move to another location. Finally, Candace takes the costume off, but the costume jumps out the window before Linda looks. Meanwhile, the citizens were still oogling over Heinz. Just then, his brother, Rodger, is very impressed that Doofenshmirtz has finally grown into his looks at age 47. He is about to crown him leader of the Tri-State Area, and Perry tries to shoot Doofenshmirtz with the De-Handesome-Inator, but comemaritive balloons shaped like Doofenshmirtz get in his way. The kids take off their suits, and see Candace's suit behind the tree. They realize she still had it activated, making it hide from anyone who did not have the suits on. Candace pushes Linda's chair out of the den to show her the suits. Perry comes up to City Hall with Doofenshmirtz' remote. Doofenshmirtz doesn't care, because of the balloons. But Perry shoots anyway. It bounces off a mirror taped to a balloon, one taped to a building, the windows of six cars, and a mirror taped to a pigeon flying over City Hall. It hits Doofenshmirtz, turning him back to his ugly self. The kids activate their suits to put them away. The suits run away and hide before Linda sees them. The Inator bounces off the mirrors and hits itself. It hits Buford, and then blows up. Ferb mentions that Buford looks handsome, and Buford says it's a blessing and a curse. Transcript Songs *''I'm Handsome'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Hey, where's Perry? Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first time Baljeet is seen wearing a ninja suit. *Doofenshmirtz's age is revealed (47). *Phineas and the gang play Robot Attack, which is also a game online. *Second time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as ugly ("Best Lazy Day Ever"). Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on March 23, 2012. * This episode was paired with "The Doonkleberry Imperative" when it originally aired on Disney Channel. International Premieres Errors * In the scene that Roger Doofenshmirtz is giving Heinz the speech "You have finally grown into your looks", the top stripe on his tie changes directions. Continuity *The title resembles "The Best Lazy Day Ever". *The picture near the bathroom with Phineas and Ferb holding Perry and young Candace is seen again. ("Mom's in the House") *Isabella wears a ninja suit again. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Allusions *''Spider Man'' - When Candace announces that "My busting senses are tingling", it is similar to Spider-Man's motto "My spider senses are tingling." *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' - The ninja outfits that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet wear makes them resemble the Kakurangers from the 1994 Super Sentai season. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz }} Category:Candace Flynn